1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to illuminators and, more particularly, to an exit illuminator assembly for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In certain situations, occupants in an occupant compartment of a motor vehicle need to exit the occupant compartment. At times, it is difficult to find the seat belt restraint release and/or the door handle due to the low levels of ambient light, unfamiliarity with the motor vehicle, and/or confusion resulting from an accident with the motor vehicle. An example of an illuminated door handle assembly is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,230, entitled "Illuminated Door Handle Assembly". As in the illuminated door handle assembly, there is a need in a motor vehicle to provide illumination for low light and emergency situations. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide an exit illuminator assembly for a motor vehicle that offers illumination if conditions are suitable for exiting the vehicle.